


Family Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Please don’t judge, i wrote this when i was like 12, secretly a Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many years ago I wrote this monster and I am now posting it here with NO EDITING (I wrote this originally on a little site called Movellas so if you see this then that is me)





	1. Part 1: Hermione

Hermione Granger was in her bedroom unpacking her school supplies when her parents called her downstairs. Her parents looked oddly nervous and that worried Hermione greatly because her parents were always so confident. Her mom slid a piece of paper across the table to her when she picked it up she was confused it was just a birth certificate. But when she looked closer she was even more confused at what she saw.

 

Name: Andromeda Hazel Malfoy

Born: August 16 1979 

Witnesses Of Birth: Dan Granger(Half-Blood),Lilly Potter(Muggle-Born),and Severus Snape(Pure-Blood) 

We the three bloods do declare this child is legitimate and is the first daughter in five generations of Malfoys. If something were to happen to the Malfoys we the three bloods shall take this child under our wing. We Swear This On Our Magic And Life.

Hermione was quite confused and had a lot of questions so she asked the most important one "where is the Malfoy girl dad" her mother started crying "oh honey don't you get it you are the Malfoy's girl" her mom said Then Hermione's mom started crying again "they are coming to take you back" Hermione's dad said. Hermione managed to stutter out "what if I don't want to go with them will you still force me". Hermione was distraught her whole life was a lie, her parents weren't actually her parents, and worst of all Malfoy was her brother the same one who always called her mud blood. And told her she didn't belong in the magical world because of who she thought her parents were blood. "I'm sorry Andromeda but they are your family and they have missed you I promise you will be safe and happy there 'Dan suddenly put in.Finally Hermione gave in after all even though Dan wasn't her dad she trusted him.


	2. Part 2: Draco

Draco was in the third sitting room reading his potions book when his parents called for him. When Draco saw his parents he was curious especially about the paper that seemed to have all their attention. "What is it Mother, Father" Draco asked. "Have a look for yourself my dragon I have a feeling it will make you very happy" Narcissa claimed giving Draco the paper

Name: Andromeda Hazel Malfoy

Born: August 16 1979

Witnesses Of Birth: Dan Granger(Half-Blood),Lilly Potter(Muggle-Born),and Severus Snape(Pure-Blood)

We the three bloods do declare this child is legitimate and is the first daughter in five generations of Malfoys. If something were to happen to the Malfoys we the three bloods shall take this child under our wing. We Swear This On Our Magic And Life.

 

"you cant be serious" said Draco frowning. "We are very serious Draco don't you see its very exciting you have a sister" said Narcissa. "This is quite satisfying and we shall be inviting your uncle Severus so that he could meet your sister too" Lucius chimed in and although he did show it he was very excited to finally have his daughter back home. And he would get to see his old best friends Dan and Severus together again after such a long time.


	3. Part 3: Severus

"Severus come quickly " Lucius calls out from Severus's floo network. "What is so important Lucius that you wake me up at 1:30 in the morning on my only day off" Severus snaps at the head in his fireplace. "Move Lucius let me talk to him" Narcissa yells at Lucius. "I'm sorry Severus but its imperative that you come to the Manor as soon as possible". "Fine it most be important for you to call me by Floo this early in the morning just let me get changed". Severus walked into his room and put on his only colorful robe, the Malfoy's had given it to him for Christmas, he had to admit that he looked good in the the dark red robe. Severus picked up his wand on the way to the fireplace. Malfoy Manor wasn't actually as big as it seems and Severus quickly found his way to Lucius's office. Swinging the door open he walked to Narcissa and Lucius and greeted them like a proper pure-blood. "Narcissa, Lucius your looking well this evening". Lucius and Naricissa responded in a similar manner and asked Severus to sit down. "Now Severus this may come as a shock" Naricissa started off in a gentle voice but she couldn't finish talking because she was chocking on tears. "But our daughter is alive, you remember her don't you" Lucius finished for his wife. Severus looked shocked to hear Lucius and Narcissa talk about their lost daughter. "Yes how could I forget the first girl Malfoy in five generations" Severus used to his sarcastic drawl to cover up his shock. Naricissa grabbed his hands in her excitement "Severus she's coming back home" Narcissa exclaimed.


	4. Part Four

Andromeda stood by the fireplace in the Granger household with her suitcase by her side. As she looked around the house where she grew up she felt her eyes well with tears. It was so hard to say goodbye to all the memories that this house held. But Andromeda knew that the Malfoy's were her real family and because of that she could at least spend some time with them before she went to stay with Harry in his new house. Andromeda held her suitcase tight as Dan touched her arm so they could Apparate to the Malfoy Manor. Before they moved June pulled her into one last hug "I may not be your mom but you are always welcome in this house Andromeda" she whispered in Andromedra's ear. She pulled away and Andromeda grabbed Dan's arm again."Thank you for everything June" Andromeda yelled as she was pulled away with Dan.Spining onto the Malfoy Manor's lawn Andromeda barely managed not to fall down on her knees and puke. "don't worry,Andromeda most people throw up their first time Apparating" Dan stated. "I'm fine, why don't we go inside now "Andromeda exclaimed getting tired of Dan acting like they were strangers. If Dan noticed how upset she was he didn't say anything about it .Andromeda trailed behind Dan as he walked up to the manor that sat up on the hill. Dan knocked on the door like he had done it a hundred other times. Andromeda thought back to her birth certificate and considered the possibility that Dan and her father might have been friends. Andromeda was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Severus Snape standing in the doorway until she almost bumped into him while walking through the door.The professor's face seemed to drastically change when he saw Dan and Andromeda standing at the front door. He almost looked happy to see them, which almost gave Andromeda a heart attack. Andromeda was sure that no one had ever seen Professor Snape smile, and frankly it wasn't as weird as she thought it would be, it was actually kind of nice. She zoned back into the conversation to hear Snape say this "all of them are so happy that Andromeda has finally come home, Narcissa even re-decorated her old room" the professor exclaimed sounding shocked. Dan chuckled " I'm just as shocked as you are Sev, Narcissa has never decorated a thing in her life" . After their conversation, most of which Andromeda choose to ignore, Dan and Andromeda made it into the front hall of Malfoy Manor. Standing in the front hall were the Malfoy's looking proud and every bit the pureblood's they are. Andromedra stepped forward to meet her long lost family.


	5. Part 5: Harry

Harry Potter was shocked when he received a letter telling him that his best friend Hermione wasn't actually Hermione at all. Of course Hermione promised to tell him more when she arrived at his new house. But frankly Harry didn't feel like waiting around for information. He packed up his bags, grabbed his wand from the table,and threw Floo powder into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor" Harry shouted as he stepped into the green flames. Harry landed right infront of the manor's doors. Harry refused to be intimated by the large stone doors that loomed over him. Harry confidently knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A house-elf opened the door "Malfoy's seeing nobody today sir" he squeaked. Harry wasn't going to come back tomorrow. Harry pushed past the elf,who was trying to stop Harry from entering.He pushed open the large doors in the foyer,and walked in with confidence that he didn't have, nothing was going to stop Harry Potter from seeing his best friend,not even the shaking in his own knees. Harry found himself on the other side of the large doors,staring at Snape and the Malfoys,which now included his best friend. "Harry what are you doing here" Hermione exclaimed pulling Harry into a tight hug. Harry hugged back just as tight " I wasn't going to wait until tomorrow for my best friend to tell me everything that has happened since I moved out of the Dursley's house" he firmly stated.


	6. Part 6: Severus (UNFINSHED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last thing that I wrote. I don’t think I’ll be continuing this story since I wrote it when I was very young and it’s not really my cup of tea right now.

It was safe to say that Severus Snape didn't like Harry Potter. But he didn't hate the boy,it was more of a mutual dislike built on the fact that Severus Snape thought Harry Potter was spoiled like his father was. Of course his god daughter wasn't going to allow him to continue his hatred of her best friend. Severus figured that he would have time to get ready for the boy's arrival on Friday,but the brat had the nerve to show up on Monday,claiming he couldn't wait to talk to his best friend. Severus didn't believe that for a minute the brat was looking for trouble and problems. Severus also wondered what the boy meant about moving out of the Dursley's house didn't the fool know that he was protected there?


End file.
